Special Agent CRONOS
|perks = ---- |derived =Hit points: 475 Damage Threshold: 45 }} "When I die... I'll be on my feet, and where I belong. Not on my knees, not begging the Brotherhood or the goddamn NCR... or even ME, for mercy... not like you're about to die." – Special Agent CRONOS to Arcade Gannon and Cannibal Johnson shortly before killing both in unison in the 2280's. Codename '''Special Agent CRONOS, otherwise known as Jack Hunter Jr is an old and intensely loyal veteran member of the Enclave specializing in eccentrically unconventional, but formidably effective tactics of warfare. He is the currently recognized representative of the Secret Service Enclave cell by Enclave High Command, holding the one and only 'honorary' seat on/in High Command's war room meeting sessions located at Falls Edge because of the immense respect and idolization the majority of those that actively serve and remain loyal to the Enclave; personnel, scientists, civilians, and leaders alike, have for the old man... : Control Station ENCLAVE...]] Background The golden years Jack Hunter Jr, was born to Brayton (his father) and Jaeda (his mother) Hunter and named after his great, great grandfather whom served in the pre-Great War United States government's top secret continuity of government security force that would ultimately evolve into the Enclave's Department of the Army military. As a young child growing up on Control Station ENCLAVE, Jack enjoyed listening to President Richardson Senior give his trademark passionate, reassuring, and nationalistic speeches to those on the oil rig that could stomach it's politics for very long periods of time. Even as a young grasshopper, he very much so wanted to work toward doing something meaningful with his life, and achieving the things that the President talked about, which he considered to be the most inspirational goals of all. CRONOS' caring and worried family were not like most of the other families that lived and worked in Control Station ENCLAVE. They shared an equally intense distrust of not only the Enclave's political membership, but it's rapidly populating military. His mother Jaeda, in particular, fearfully observed the increasingly heavy influence that both had on the young CRONOS. She was incredibly outspoken about not losing another member of the family, especially her one and only child, to the military lifestyle. Although most of their civilian Enclave neighbors didn't have the heart to imply any sort of contrary to the Hunter clan because of their historically consistent servitude to the United States of America (most notably the United States Army itself), and the longstanding trauma it had inflicted on the members of the family from generations of loss and uncertainty, the Enclave's military recruiters sure as hell did. In CRONOS' teenage years, he did exceptionally well in the oil rig's massive, concentrated educational school system, which included each and every single person under the age of eighteen. Despite widespread exasperation about population growth on the oil rig in the 2230's, Dick Richardson's newly inaugurated administration projected that they would be housing over a thousand healthy people by the early 2240's. A few short years after, and with CRONOS' childhood nearly over, things began to change on Control Station ENCLAVE... A dogmatic new wave of unrivaled patriotism, stir-craziness, and military conscription began manifesting at a dramatic rate throughout the oil rig: President Richardson announced to the oil rig's citizenry that background radiation levels had finally fallen slightly below the amounts of radiation the newly created Advanced Power Armor was designed to filter out seamlessly. Jack found himself a happily willing, but totally unbeknownst victim of all of the excitement, brainstorming, and comfortable sense of unity and belonging Richardson's revelation inspired throughout the entirety of Control Station ENCLAVE. They were, at long last, prepared enough and safe enough, to leave their sealed home and begin the work they'd all committed too nearly two centuries ago... the rebirth of America was to begin. Subjected to newly legislated precautionary pre-War holotape slideshows outlining (and subliminally indoctrinating) almost every figment of the Enclave's ideology that slowly (but surely) grew darker, and ever more darker overtime ('The evils of Communism', 'Why America must come out on top then now and forever: Uncle Sam's message about the increasing lack of resources in our nation, and on our world in partnership with Vault-Tec' wartime atrocities committed by Communist China, Vault-Tec safety, survival, and 'after the nukes fall' drills, holotape slides, and etcetera) deeply into the minds of the Enclave's new generation in a top secret initiative the Richardson administration sought: lots and lots of recruits for the Enclave's 'gallant troopers'... Completely and utterly caught up in the newfound sense of belonging, aspiration, and teamwork that instilled intensive (temporary) happiness and unparallelled loyalty to Jack and many, many others his age... it was a simple matter of time before CRONOS himself, and countless others he had grown up with, would enlist in the Department of the Army to achieve absolutely anything other than sitting on their asses for the rest of their lives, or so they perceived... It was this phase of Jack's life, that ultimately set in stone the absolute rest of it. His biggest and most important goals, dreams, and wishes (courtesy of the Richardson Administration) seemed so easily obtained to Jack at the time, it was as if he and the rest of his Enclave comrades (the only people he feels any sort of valued kinship with, the only known source of shared commonality he's ever been provided) began riding an unparallelled wave of projected destination: they couldn't lose in any way, shape, or form. This was what Jack was born and bred to do, in his mind. He could not fail in fulfilling his reason for living in the first place... Jack's parents scolded him fearfully, attempting to warn him that it wasn't/isn't going to be the life the recruitment posters and the holo-slides imply, and that the life of a 'gallant trooper' he so desperately seeks, can never end well when all is said and done. Rebelling against his parents as his adulthood imminently approached, enlisting in the Department of the Army, and thoughtlessly agreeing to participate in the DotA's volunteer program for experimental procedures as he signed the contract... His stubborn rebellious streak, and arrogant dismissal of his loved ones, their grave warnings, and pleas would much later in Jack's lifetime... endlessly torment him, for the rest of it... The dark years A young Jack found his first few missions in military service to the Enclave, and introduction into the wider Wasteland in the late 2230's, and early 2240's. Originally posted to the Sector Watch & Border Patrol, a sizable Enclave military unit charged with the monitoring of Wasteland civilians, the enforcement of Enclave legal acts (most notably Proposition 312) on both the inhabitants of the Camp Navarro outpost, and on any Wastelanders passing through or traveling near it. The immediate termination of any and all Wastelander 'insurgents' and 'mutants' was notably and actually encouraged by the administration of President Dick Richardson, to the point where incentives were provided to those that eliminated any outside influences. Such incentives typically never occurred to or applied to Jack in his usual interactions with Wasteland inhabitants, even in his younger years... He'd always been under the impression that his job was to assist, and look out for the collective American people... even if they weren't completely human anymore, and even if that meant sacrficing practically anything or anyone for the greater good of the central Enclave mission. After 2 and a half years of exceptional performance in the Sector Watch & Border Patrol, Jack was dispensed an invitation to join the increasingly-important (and deadly), elite Secret Service, as a field operative later specializing in sabotage, subterfuge, and especially wet-work. President Dick Richardson himself deployed CRONOS several times around the new year of 2241, mostly accompanying Special Agent Frank Horrigan and other Secret Service Agents as a support-role specialist, but also as a personal assassin on at least one occasion when he was sent to eliminate a high-ranking member of the Brotherhood of Steel investigating, and encroaching on Enclave activities throughout New California and it's borders. Having learned the Brotherhood of Steel was onto the Enclave and a relative few of their activities after the Secret Service's raid into San Francisco led by Frank Horrigan, and that they were even going so far as to hire mercenaries to hijack VTOL Vertibird blueprints from Camp Navarro, Jack formed a long-lasting prejudice and overall disdain of the Brotherhood and all of it's members as he collected field experience and made his way up in his world of the Enclave military in both rank and reputation... .]] But little did he know or care to know of the rapidly-developing N.C.R, a now-gargantuan post-War nation state devoted to so-called 'old world traditions' such as a generalized democratic government and authoritarian rule of law. Despite most in the Enclave dismissing the NCR as a mere grassroots puppet-state pretending to be the United States of America, and scoffing that it won't last for any longer than a decade... Jack was among a very small minority at the time that thought the NCR to be, by far, the most overt and sizably concentrated threat to the post-War United States. Even then, CRONOS feared the NCR most of all... but was also curiously bitter at the mere fact they existed. He'd arisen from the Enclave's Control Station oil rig as one of the last of post-War America's inheritors, and his every aspiration in life was to take that dream... and turn it into a tool to rebuild their once great nation. And in his eyes... the NCR had stolen not only the Enclave's birthright, they had plucked it from HIM. And yet... the Enclave had been waiting centuries for background radiation and nuclear fallout levels of the continent leftover from World War III to gradually lower to levels that would be negated by the Enclave's Advanced Power Armor MK I, and when they'd returned to the soil they'd anticipated and projected to be devoid of human life and civilization for literal centuries... They were very wrong about this much... and Jack knew it, and he never figured out what made him ever more fearful of this revelation until it was far beyond his capability to change any of the eventual consequences inflicted on himself and the Enclave. Then came early-Spring of the year 2242, and the entire Secret Service was deployed on an imperative, Presidential-ordered directive for both the Chemioal Corps' and the Dick Richardson administration's utmost mandated effort: the Project. It was to be a glorious day, and Jack was told by many that this would be the final effort needed to at long last purify, and ultimately restore and rebuild the United States of America. But when he reached their target and discovered that it was a dying village of tribal identity... Jack was outright sickened at the events that transpired in their wake. His own objective was to sabotage the village's exits and entrances with C4 plastic explosives, which he later identified amidst the chaotic brutality and criminality of the Enclave's raid on Arroyo as a rickety wooden bridge. Completing his objective to the letter with a deafening explosion somehow unphased by the terrified screams eminating from all of his surroundings; priming, arming, and activating the C4 on the Arroyan bridge... he immediately proceeded to sit in the landed VTOL Vertibird he'd rode there in, refusing to take part in, or want anything at all to do with any of the atrocities being inflicted on the timid village. With the village of Arroyo harvested of it's entire population alongside most of Vault 13's inhabitants, the Chemical Corps' Project underwent several breakthroughs and edged astronomically closer to 100% completion as mere days went by... For his role in the Arroyo Raid on top of his aging military career, Jack was promoted to Special Agent, awarded the Enclave's Commendation of Valor military honor, and given the codename of 'CRONOS' (named directly after Cronus of Greek mythology, the leader and the youngest of the first generation of Titans, the divine descendants of Uranus, the sky and Gaia, the earth) by the Enclave's Congress for his continued valor, battlefield integrity (and overall survivability), as well as consistently meritorious competence and mission efficiency. CRONOS was overjoyed with his skill and progress in the Enclave's military thus far, but deep in the very foundations of his mind... he was becoming increasingly haunted and plagued by some of the horrors he'd helped commit, and all in the name of the Enclave's ultimate vision and goal. Perturbed by these thoughts in his mind... CRONOS opted to go on leave for a few months at Camp Navarro, and take it easy and relax for awhile. Nothing could or would prepare him for the catastrophies that would occur momentarily, as he sat in the mess hall of Camp Navarro on an ENCLAVENET computer terminal communicating with his girlfriend Cedrina... The last & final years ... one of his last, most glorious moments.]] Themesong Category:Characters Category:Eden2012 Category:Enclave